zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Laboratory (VLR)
K Phi |items= Empty capsule (x2) Seed (x5) Scalpel Saline solution Frog Roots Red capsule Liquid waste tank Blue capsule Green capsule Yellow capsule |minigames=Water Direction Hydroponics Base Pairing |links=Floor B |music=Biology }} The Laboratory is an escape room behind the red chromatic door on Floor B. Sigma, Dio, and Clover investigate this room on Quark's route. Layout The laboratory is a big room shaped like a quarter-circle: two flat walls and one curved wall. The curved wall is lined with twelve tanks which seem to be filled with green liquid. It's also possible that the liquid isn't actually green and instead, the glass is merely green-tinted. In the middle of the room is a huge table shaped like the room. The devices which sit on top of it include an IG Replicator (immunoglobulin replicator), a microscope, and the safe. In the corner opposite the curved wall sits a shelving unit. On it sits several cylindrical jars containing various types of plant matter including a root in ethanol, a frog preserved in ethanol, and various miscellaneous chemicals and solutions. When facing the entrance door, there are a bunch of pipes on the left side. To the left of that is a blender for DNA extraction. Facing the exit door, to the right, is a tray with an engraving of a lion eating a sun with a scalpel on top of it. To the right of that is a fume hood. Story Sigma accesses the laboratory by going through the yellow door with Tenmyouji, then choosing ally in the AB game against him. At this point, Sigma has a choice to go with Tenmyouji through the blue door or with Dio through the red door. Sigma chooses the red door and ends up going through with Clover and Dio. While walking down the hallway, Clover makes a joke about a nearby lever. Dio asks if he can hit her, but Sigma jokes that if Dio does so, it might make her worse. After Clover insists they keep moving, they end up in a laboratory. Clover states that if the laboratory is researching diseases, they might find something to cure Quark's Radical-6. Dio suggests that Zero would not make it that easy to cure Quark. They then begin searching the room. Upon opening the safe, Sigma finds a map of Floor B, the moon cards, the Radical-6 diary, a bottle of Axelavir, and the exit key. Sigma and Clover take one moon card while Dio takes the other. Upon opening the exit door, Dio is curious about the IG machine in the room, stating that they never used it to solve the puzzle. Clover states the machine might be for making 'I'ce cream by the 'G'allon, which annoys Sigma. He then proceeds to call her an 'I'diot 'G'irl. After making fun of each other, Dio interrupts them and asks Sigma about the Diary and states it could be important. However, he asks Sigma if he could see the bottle of Axelavir. Dio swipes it from Sigma and blackmails him, saying that he must vote ally in the AB game or he will destroy the bottle. Clover calls him cruel for using Quark as a weapon against Sigma. Dio shrugs and leaves, saying that he looks forward to the next round and that the only way to win the Nonary Game is to use others to your advantage. Clover then tells Sigma the reality of the situation: If he chooses ally, there is a high chance Dio will kill him with betray. Sigma states that he has to choose ally to save Quark. Clover is shocked that Sigma would put his life on the line to save a kid he just met. After they talk, Sigma and Clover head back to Warehouse A. In Alice END, this room is searched by Clover, Quark, and K. Quark finds the Axelavir, but collapses soon afterwards. It is later found by Sigma in his pocket. Dio places the number 02 bomb in this room, while trying to prevent Alice from killing herself. The bomb is found by Sigma, Phi, Tenmyouji, Dio, and Clover while they use the IG Replicator to duplicate the Axelavir to treat both Alice and Quark of their Radical-6 infection. In Tenmyouji END, the room is searched by K, Alice, and Quark and the Axelavir is used to cure Quark. However, Alice later kills herself in this ending because of Radical-6. Items Found Items Empty Capsule (x2) The empty capsules are found on a tray on the center table. Used to extract root and seed DNA from the blender to create the green and yellow capsules. Seed (x5) Seed1.LaboratoryVLR.jpg Seed2.LaboratoryVLR.jpg Seed3.LaboratoryVLR.jpg Seed4.LaboratoryVLR.jpg Seed5.LaboratoryVLR.jpg One of the seed canisters is found on a tray on the center table. Another is found next to the microscope, behind the screen. Another is found by the dissecting area, in a lower shelf. Another is found on the lower shelf in the rear of the room. The final one is found next to the blender. They are used in the Hydroponics minigame to retrieve the red capsule. Also placed into the blender during the first step of seed DNA extraction. Scalpel The scalpel is found on the lion tray next to the exit. Used to dissect the frog and extract the blue capsule. Roots The roots are found on the lower shelf in the rear of the room. Placed into the blender in the first step of root DNA extraction. Saline Solution The saline solution is found on the upper shelf in the rear of the room. Poured into the blender during the second step of both root and seed DNA extraction. Frog The frog is found on the upper shelf in the rear of the room, behind the saline solution. Placed on the dissecting table after the ethanol has been poured and dissected with the scalpel. Liquid Waste Tank The waste tank is found in the dissecting area below the drain. It can be removed after the ethanol from the frog container is poured down the drain. Poured into the blender in the third step of both root and seed DNA extraction. Blue Capsule The blue capsule is found inside of the frog after it has been dissected. Placed into one of the four slots on top of the microscope. Red Capsule The red capsule is found after the Hydroponics minigame is completed. Placed into one of the four slots on top of the microscope. Green Capsule The green capsule is found after the root DNA is extracted from the blender. Placed into one of the four slots on top of the microscope. Yellow Capsule The yellow capsule is found after the seed DNA is extracted from the blender. Placed into one of the four slots on the top of the microscope to reveal the secret password. IG Replicator This machine is not used during the puzzle, but instead is used to duplicate the Axelavir in Alice's ending. Story item Minigames Water Direction ...]] In this minigame, the player must move the faucets on the pipes to fulfill the conditions of how much water is needed to go in each beaker. You can move the faucets to the left, right, or center. However, this puzzle can be completed using trial and error because the pipes display if the right amount of water went through them, with a green arrow. The solution to the puzzle is to move every faucet in the center. Hydroponics This minigame requires the player to place the seeds into the correct beaker using the Hydroponics Research file. This minigame can also can be solved using trial and error because after placing the seeds in the beakers, the game tells you which ones are correct by the green arrows that appear over the correct pairings. Base Pairing This minigame is accessed after getting the capsules for the microscope. This game requires the player to connect every A to T and G to C. However, when you move one row, another row will move as well. The trick is to know which rows move when you move a certain row. Trivia *There is a spelling mistake in this room. When Sigma examines the long and non-marked seeds on Easy Mode, Clover will say: "Thes are the same shape as the ships the Nibiru aliens fly!". An "e" is missing from "these". There is also a second error said by Clover when examining the shelf next to the water pressure minigame. Clover will say "fig" instead of fit. *Sigma and Clover mention Setsubun if Sigma examines the round and unmarked seeds on Easy Mode. *Kyle Klim was born in the water tank on the wall of this room. This tank acted as an artificial uterus, according to the VLR Q&A. *Dio makes a Monty Python reference by calling Lord Hoppington an "ex-frog". In one of his shows, a dead parrot is called a "ex-parrot". Humorous Quotes *Examine the drain. *# *Examine the roots. *# *Examine the lion tray. *# *Examine the scalpel. *# *Examine the frog in the corner without the binder "Steps For Dissecting a Frog". *# *Reexamine the frog on "EASY" mode without the binder "Steps For Dissecting a Frog". *# *Use the scalpel on the frog lying on the counter. *# *Examine the frog after dissection. *# *# *Examine the blue capsule on "EASY" mode. *# *Complete the Hydroponics minigame. *# Category:Locations Category:VLR Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:VLR escape rooms Category:Floor B